wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział II
Jakoś o samym południu dzień się nieco rozjaśnił, ale ino tyla, coby kto łuczywem przeciągnął po świecie, bo wnet zgasło i omroczało, jakby śnieg narastał i sposobił się znowu. W izbie Antków też było dziwnie mroczno, chłodno i smutnie; dzieci bawiły się na łóżku i z cicha do się krzekorzyły, kiej te kurczątka zestraszone, a Hankę tak podrzucała niespokojność, że rady sobie dać nie mogła. Chodziła z kąta w kąt, wyglądała przez okno, to przed domem stała i rozpalonymi oczami wodziła po śniegach. Hale, ani żywej duszy nie ujrzał na drogach ni na polach – parę sań przewlekło się od karczmy i zginęło pod topolami, jakby się zapadły w tej śniegowej topieli, że ni znaku, ni głosu nie ostało po nich. Nic, jeno ta cichość zmartwiała i pustka nieprzejrzana! – Żeby choć ten dziad jaki zajrzał, żeby choć z kim zagadać! – westchnęła. – Kucusie! Kucu, kucu, ku–cu! – zaczęła gonić po śniegach kury, bo się rozłaziły i szukały miejsc na trześniach. Pozanosiła je na grzędy, a z powrotem wywarła gębę na Weronkę, bo jakże, tamta wystawiła do sieni cebratkę z pomyjami dla gadziny, a te zapowietrzone świntuchy rozlały na ziemię, że kałuża stanęła pod drzwiami. –...To świń pilnuj, kiej się za gospodynię masz, dzieciom przykaż... ja bez ciebie nie będę się taplała w błocie! – wykrzykiwała przez drzwi. –...Sprzedała krowę, to głos tu będzie zabierać, ale, błoto już jej przeszkadza, wielka pani, a sama kiej w chlewie siedzi. .. – Tobie wara, gdzie siedzę, i wara ci do mojej krowy! – To i do moich prosiaków ci wara, słyszysz! Hanka ino trzasnęła drzwiami, bo co miała odpowiadać takiej piekielnicy? – rzec jej to jakie słowo, to ona i na półkopku nie poprzestanie, a jeszcze i do bicia gotowa.– Przywarła drzwi na haczyk, wydobyła pieniądze i wzięła się biedzić nad rozliczaniem. Niemało się utrudziła nad tylachnem pieniędzy, a i myliło się jej wciąż; zgniewana jeszcze była na Weronkę i niespokojna o Antka, to znowu widziało się jej często, że krasula czegoś postękuje... albo ją zalewały przypominki ojcowego domu. –...Juści, że jakby w chlewie siedzimy, juści! – szeptała rozglądając się po izbie – a tam i podłoga, okna jak się patrzy, ściany bielone; i ciepło, i czysto, i wszystkiego po grdykę... Co oni tam robią?... Józka zmywa statki po biedzie, a Jagna przędzie i przez czyste, niezamarzłe szyby na świat spogląda... brak jej to czego!... Wszystkie korale dostała po nieboszczce, a tyle wełniaków, tyle szmat, tyle chust!... Nie narobi się, nie umartwi niczym, tłusto zje... Stacho powiedał przecie, że Jagustynka za nią robi, a ona do białego dnia się wyleguje pod pierzyną i herbatę popija... ziemniaki jej nie służą... a stary się ino przymila i kiej koło dzieciątka zabiega.... Gniew ją przejął nagły, aż się porwała od skrzynki i pogroziła pięścią. – Złodziej, ścierwa, złodziej, lakudra jedna, tłuk!– wykrzyknęła w głos, aż stary, co był na przypiecku drzemał, zerwał się przestraszony. – Ociec, przytkajcie ziemniaki ocipką i dół obwalcie śniegiem, bo na mróz się ma – szepnęła spokojniej zbierając się znowu do liczenia. Staremu coś niesporo szła robota, śniegu była kupa, a sił wiele nie miał, a i te dwa złote postronkowego nie dały mu spokoju, na stole świeciły się dwie złotówki, prawie nowe, dobrze pamiętał... – Może i dadzą... – myślał – komuż to się przynależą?... aż mu kulas stergł od postronka, tak się krasula wydzierała... wstrzymał przeciech... a kupcom to nie zachwalał? słyszeli... cheba dadzą... Zaraz by starszemu, Pietrusiowi, na pierwszym odpuście kupił organki... młodszemu by też trza... Weronczynym dzieciom też... zbóje są i uprzykrzone, ale trza... a sobie tabaki... krzepkiej ino, jażby we wątpiach zawierciło, bo Stachowa słaba... ani człek nie kichnie od niej... – Rozliczał, a tak żwawo robił, że gdy w godzinę jaką Hanka wyjrzała, to ledwie słoma była pokryta śniegiem. – Za chłopa to zjecie, ale i za dziecko nie zrobicie... – A dyć się spieszę, Hanuś, inom się zadychał zdziebko, tom tego powietrza łapał... pierunem będzie... pierunem... – jąkał przestraszony. – Wieczór już pod lasem, mróz bierze, a cały dół rozwalony, jakby go świnie spyskały .Idźcie do chałupy dzieci pilnować . ci pilnować: Sama się zabrała do śniegu i tak ostro, że w jakie dwa pacierze dół był przywalony i galanto oklepany. Ale mroczeć już poczynało, gdy skończyła, w izbie chłód się podnosił przejmujący, gliniany, mokry tok tężał i dudnił pod trepami kiej klepisko, mróz brał z miejsca i znowu a wzorzysto pokrywał szybki, dzieci skwierczały z cicha, jakby przygłodne nieco, nie przyciszała ich, bo czasu nie było. A to sieczki musiała urznąć dla jałowicy, prosiaka nakarmić, bo pokwikiwał i cisnął się do drzwi, gąski napoić, a to jeszcze raz przepowiedziała sobie, ile i komu miała zapłacić, aż obrządziwszy wszystko zabrała się do wyjścia. – Ociec, napalcie ogień a miejcie baczenie na dzieci, za parę pacierzy przyjdę, a jakby Antek wrócił, to kapusta jest w rynce na blasze... – Dobrze, Hanuś, napalę, przypilnuję, a kapusta jest w rynce, baczę, Hanuś, baczę... – A te postronkowe wzięłam, nie potrza wam przecież, jeść macie, szmaty macie, czegóż wam więcej?... – Juści... wszystko mam, Hanuś, wszystko... – szeptał cichutko, odwrócił się szybko do dzieci, bo łzy posypały mu się z oczów. Mróz ją obwionął na powietrzu, że mocniej zaciągnęła zapaskę na głowę, śnieg skrzypiał pod nogami, na ziemię sypał się mrok modrawy, suchy i dziwnie przejrzysty, niebo było jasne, kieby szklane, odsłonięte w dalach i już kajś niekajś w wysokościach trzęsła się gwiazda jedna i druga. Hanka raz w raz macała za pazuchą, czy ma pieniądze, a rozmyślała, że przepyta się tu i ówdzie, a może znajdzie, może uprosi robotę jaką dla Antka, a we świat mu iść nie da! Teraz dopiero przyszło jej do głowy, co był wygadywał, i aż ją zamroczyło to przypomnienie. Nie, póki życia, na drugą wieś się nie przeniesie, pomiędzy obcych nie pójdzie, ady by uschnęła z tęsknicy! Ogarnęła oczami drogę, zasypane domy, sady ledwie widne spod śniegów i te szarzejące nieskończone pola. Wieczór cichy i mroźny opadał coraz prędzej, gwiazd przybywało, jakby je kto rozsiewał pełną garścią, a na ziemi przygasłej wskróś śnieżnych bielizn wybłyskiwały światełka chałup, dymy czuć było w powietrzu, ludzie snuli się po drodze, głosy jakieś leciały nisko nad śniegami. – Z tegom wyrosła i jako ten wiater nie będę się tłukła po świecie, nie! – szeptała z mocą, zwolniła nieco bo zapadała miejscami w chrupiący śnieg aż po kolana, że trepy trzeba było wyciągać! – Tu mnie Pan Jezus dał na świat, to już tutaj do śmierci ostanę. Aby ino do zwiesny przetrzymać, to już łacniej będzie, lekciej. A nie zechce Antek robić, to i tak po proszonym nie pójdę, do przędzenia się wezmę, do tkania, do czego bądź, byle ino pazury zaczepić i biedzie się nie dać... prawda, dyć Weronka a tkaniem zarabia tyle, że jeszcze i ten grosz zapaśny mają... – rozważała skręcając do karczmy. Pochwaliła Boga, Jankiel odrzekł: "Na wieki!" i kiwał się zwyczajnie nad książką nie bacząc na nią, dopiero gdy położyła przed nim pieniądze, uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, rozjaśnił więcej światło w lampie wiszącej, pomógł jej liczyć i nawet wódką poczęstował. O Antkowym zaś długu ni o nim samym nie rzekł ni słowa; zmyślna jucha była, bo co ta kobiecie wiedzieć o chłopskich jenteresach, w głowę dobrze nie weźmie, nie wyrozumie, jak potrza, a ino z pyskiem wyjechać gotowa. Dopiero kiej się zabierała do wyjścia powiedział: – A wasz co robi? – Antek?... A poszedł szukać roboty! – Bo to we wsi brak? We młynie tartak robią, ja też potrzebuję kogo sprawnego do zwózki drzewa. – Hale, w karczmie mój robił nie będzie! – wykrzyknęła. – Niech sobie śpi, niech wypoczywa, kiedy taki pan! Wy macie gęsi, podpaście trochę, kupię na święta. – Zaśbym tam sprzedawała, ostawiłam ino tyla, co na chowanie ! – Kupicie na wiosnę młode, mnie potrzeba podpasionych. Chcecie, to możecie brać na bórg wszystko, a zapłacicie gęsiami, policzymy się... – Nie, gąsków nie przedam. – Sprzedacie, jak krasulę zjecie, to nawet tanio sprzedacie. – Niedoczekanie twoje, parchu jeden! – szepnęła wychodząc. Mróz brał, aż w nozdrzach wierciło, niebo iskrzyło się już gwiazdami, a od borów pociągał mroźny, szczypiący wiatr. Szła jednak wolno środkiem drogi i ciekawie się rozpatrywała po chałupach: świeciło się u Wachników, którzy siedzieli ostatni przed kościołem; z obejścia Płoszków buchała wrzawa głosów i kwiki świń; w plebani gorzały wszystkie okna i jakieś konie biły niecierpliwie kopytami przed gankiem; u Kłębów zaś, co w podle księdza siedzieli, też jaśniało światło i ktosik chodził koło obór, bo słychać było skrzypienie śniegu pod trepami, a dalej, sprzed kościoła, skąd wieś się rozchodziła kieby w te dwie ręce obejmujące staw, mało co było widać wskróś nocy, ino gdzieniegdzie z mrocznej bielizny mżyła światełko jakieś abo pies naszczekiwał. Hanka popatrzyła ku ojcowej chałupie, westchnęła i zawróciła sprzed kościoła w długie opłotki, wiodące między Kłębowym sadem a księżym ogrodem do organistów. Dróżka była zasypana, ledwie co przetarta, wąska, a tak przysłonięta krzami obwisłymi pod śniegiem, że co chwila sypał się na nią z trąconych gałęzi. Dom stał w głębi, w księżym podwórzu, a ino wyjazd miał osobny, krzyki jakieś odeń szły i płacze, a przed sienią czerniała skrzynka, to leżały na śniegu porozrzucane szmaty, pierzyna, rupiecie jakieś... Magda, dziewka organistów, zanosiła się płaczem i krzyczała wniebogłosy pod ścianą. – Wygnali me! Wypędzili me! Jak tego psa na mróz, w cały świat! A gdzie ja się sierota podzieję teraz?...Gdzie? – Nie krzycz mi tu, świnio jedna! – wrzasnął głos z sieni wywartej. – Wezmę kija, to wnet zmilkniesz! A wynoś mi się w te pędy, do Franka idź, łajdusie jeden! Jak się macie, Borynowa! Moiściewy, a to już od jesieni wiadomo było... a mówiłam, prosiłam, zaklinałam, strzegłam – a bo to łajdusa ustrzeże! Wszyscy spać, a ona w świat, wyspacerowała teraz sobie bękarta. A bo to raz mówiłam: Magda, zastanów się, pomiarkuj, on się z tobą nie ożeni:.. to mi się w żywe oczy zapierała wszystkiego! Juści, zobaczyłam, że dziewka grubieje i rośnie jak na drożdżach, to jej jak komu dobremu powiadam: Idź, skryj się gdzie na drugą wieś, póki czas, póki ludzie nie wiedzą jeszcze... A bo to usłuchała!... Aż ją dzisiaj wzięły boleści w oborze przy dojeniu... cały skopek mleka wylała...a moja Frania przylata zestraszona i krzyczy, że Magdzie się coś stało! Jezus Maria, w moim domu taki wstyd, a co by to i ksiądz proboszcz na to powiedział! A wynoś mi się sprzed domu, bo cię na drogę wyrzucić każę! – wrzasnęła raz jeszcze wyskakując przed dom. Magda porwała się spod ściany i z płaczem a wyrzekaniem zaczęła zbierać szmaty i wiązać w toboły. – Chodźcie do mieszkania, bo zimno. Żeby mi tu i znaku po tobie nie zostało! – krzyknęła na odchodnym. Powiedła Hankę przez długą sień. Ogromną, niską izbę rozświetlał ogień, płonący na trzonie komina. Organista rozdziany, w koszuli tylko i z podwiniętymi rękami, czerwony jak rak, siedział przed ogniem i piekł opłatki... co chwila czerpał łyżką z michy rozrobione, płynne ciasto, rozlewał je na żelazną formę, ściskał, aż syczało, i kładł nad ogniem wspierając na cegle sztorcem ustawionej, przewracał formę, wyjmował opłatek i rzucał na niski stołek, przed którym siedział mały chłopak i obcinał nożyczkami do równa. Hanka pozdrowiła wszystkich, a organiścinę pocałowała w rękę. – Siadajcie, rozgrzejcie się, cóż tam u was słychać?.. Juści, tak zaraz nie mogła się zebrać na to jakie słowo, nie śmiała, rozglądając się po stancji i zazierając ukradkiem do drugiego pokoju, gdzie wprost drzwi, na długim stole pod ścianą, bieliły się stosy opłatków, przyciśnięte deską, a dwie dziewczyny składały je w paczki okręcając papierowymi paskami, zaś w głębi już niedojrzanej brzęczał monotonnie głos klawikordu – muzyka snuła się jak pajęczyna, raz wyżej brała, górniej kieby w śpiewie, to znowu cichła, że ino to brzękliwe przebieranie było słychać, abo zasię cosik się rwało nagle i piskało przenikliwie, aż dreszcz Hankę przenikał, a organista wykrzykiwał: – Te, trąba, zjadłeś fis jak skwarek! – powtórz od Laudamus pueri.:. – Na Gody to już? – spytała, że to nieobyczajnie było siedzieć jako ten mruk. – Tak, parafia wielka, porozrzucana; a wszystkim przecież trzeba opłatki roznieść przed świętami, to i wczas zaczynać muszę. – Z pszenicy to? – Spróbujcie. Podał jej jeszcze gorący opłatek. – Zaśbym tam śmiała jeść! Wzięła go przez zapaskę i przeglądała pod światło ze czcią i trwogą jakąś. – Jak to na nim wyciśnięte historie różne, Jezus! – Na prawo, w pierwszym kółku, to Matka Boska, święty Jan, Pan Jezus, a w drugim kółku... widzicie...żłób, drabinę, bydlątka... Dzieciątko Jezus na sianie, święty Józef, Matka Boska, a tu klęczą trzej królowie...– objaśniała organiścina. – Rychtyk prawda, jak to zmyślnie wszystko udane, prawda !... Obwinęła w chustkę opłatek i schowała za pazuchę, bo chłop jakiś wszedł i coś powiedział, że organista krzyknął. – Michał! Do chrztu przyjechali, weź klucze i idź do kościoła, bo Jambroży posługuje na plebani , ksiądz już wie... Muzyka umilkła i przez izbę przeszedł wysoki, blady chłopak. – Po bracie mojego sierota, na organistę praktykuje, z łaski jeno mój go uczy, cóż robić?... Trza się i nadszarpnąć, a krewniakowi pomóc... Hanka się rozgadała, pomału, jękliwie, a dała upust żalom swoim i turbacjom. Od trzech tygodni pierwszy raz mogła się wygadać do syta. Słuchali jej. Powiadali swoje, a choć się strzegli, aby o Borynie nie powiedzieć słowa, użalali się nad nią tak poczciwie, aż się pobeczała, a organiścina, że to mądra kobieta, wnet zmiarkowała i pierwsza rzekła: – Czasu może wam co zbędzie, to byście oprzędli mi wełnę. Pakulinie miałam dać, ale weźcie wy; tylko na kółku oprzędźcie, bo na przęślicy nić wyjdzie nierówna. – Bóg zapłać, a dyć mi trza roboty, inom prosić nie śmiała... – No, no, nie dziękujcie; człowiek powinien pomagać drugiemu. Wełna już gręplowana, a będzie jej ze sto funtów. – Uprzędę, umiem dobrze, przecież u ojca samam dla wszystkich i przędła, i tkała, i farbowała, nie kupowali na przyodziewek, nie. – Obaczcie, sucha i miętka. – Musi być z dworskich owiec, śliczna wełna,.. – A jakby wam było potrzeba mąki, kaszy, grochu, to powiedzcie, dam wam, policzymy się w robocie. Wprowadziła ją do komory, gdzie pełno było worów i beczek ze zbożem; połcie słoniny wisiały na ścianie; przędza całymi pękami zwieszała się od belek, a płótno grubachnymi wałami leżało na kupie, a co grzybów suszonych, serów, słojów różnych, a na półkach cały rząd bochnów kiej koła, a inszego dobra toby i nie zliczył. – Równiuśko oprzędę, na kółku, Bóg zapłać pani za wspomożenie, ale widzi mi się, co nie udźwignę sama wełny. – Odeślę wam przez parobka. – Dobrze, bo to i na wieś jeszcze mi potrza. Jeszcze raz podziękowała, ale ciszej jakoś i chłodniej – zazdrość ją ugryzła w serce. – Naród wszystkiego da, naniesie, przysposobi, to mają pełne komory; albo to i precentami nie zdziera! Kto ma owce, ten ma, co chce! Niechby tak sami wyrabiali! Hale!... – rozmyślała wychodząc w opłotki. Po Magdzie nie było już śladu, tyla ino, że jakieś stare trepisko czerniało na śniegu, przyspieszyła kroku, bo późno już było, zasiedziała się nieco u organistów. – Gdzie by to, u kogo przepytać się o robotę la Antka? Jak gospodynią była, to i przyjacielstwo z nią trzymali wszyscy, cięgiem ktoś do chałupy zaglądał, czegoś potrzebował i w oczy dobrość świadczył.... a teraz stoi oto w pośrodku drogi i biedzi się, gdzie iść, do kogo?... Nie, napraszała się nie będzie nikomu, rada by ino z kobietami pogwarzyć po dawnemu. Postała przed Kłębami, postała przed Szymonową chałupą, ale wejść nie weszła, nie śmiała i przypomniało się jej, że Antek przykazywał nie zadawać się z ludźmi. – Nie poradzą, nie wspomogą, a użalać się będą nad tobą jak nad zdechłym psem! – mówił. – Oj prawda, święta prawda! – szepnęła przypominając organistów. Hej, żeby to ona chłopem była, zaraz by się jęła roboty i zaradziła wszystkiemu. Nie skamlałaby i ludziom przed oczy nie świeciłaby swoją biedą. Poczuła w sobie taki wilczy głód pracy, takie rozpieranie sił, aż się przeciągnęła i mocniej stąpała, raźniej. Ciągnęło ją też, ciągnęło, by przejść obok ojcowej chałupy, by zajrzeć choćby ino w opłotki, by choć oczy nacieszyć, ale zawróciła sprzed kościoła na ścieżynkę utorowaną środkiem zamarzłego stawu i biegnącą ku młynowi i szła prędko nie rozglądając się na boki, tym ino zajęta, by się na śliskim lodzie nie pośliznąć i by prędzej przejść, i nie widzieć, nie rozkrwawiać sobie duszy przypomnieniem, ale nie zdzierżyła, bo tak jakoś na wprost Borynów przystanęła nagle i nie miała mocy oderwać oczów od świateł mżących w oknach: – A przecież to nasze, nasze... jakże to iść we świat...Kowal by wnet zabrał... nie, nie ruszę się stąd... jak pies warowała będę, czy Antek chce, czy nie... Ociec nie wieczny, a może się co jeszcze przemieni... dziecisków na poniewierkę nie dam ni sama nie pójdę... toć to ich... nasze marzyła wpatrzona w ośnieżony sad, z którego występowały zarysy budynków, białe rozsrebrzone dachy, czerniały ściany, występował w głębi za szopą ostry szczyt brogu. Jakby jej wrosły nogi w lód, że ruszyć się nie mogła ni oderwać oczów, ni serca rozkołatanego. Noc cicha, mroźna, granatowa, osypana gwiazdami, jakoby tym piaskiem srebrnym, obtulała zaśnieżoną ziemię, drzewa stały bez ruchu, pochylone pod ciężarem śniegów, uśpione, niepojęte w tej cichości, jaka się rozlewała nad światem, niby białe cienie widm, niby stężałe opary, śniegi skrzyły się ledwie uchwytnie, głos wszelaki zamarł, że tylko coś, jakby szelest drgających gwiazd, jakby tętna ziemi przemarzłej, jakby senne dychanie drzew zmartwiałych – drżało w mroźnym powietrzu. A Hanka stała wciąż, niepomna na czas biegnący ni na szczypiące, ostre zimno. Przywarła oczami do domu, piła go, obejmowała sercem i brała w siebie z całą mocą głodu i marzenia. Zbudził ją dopiero skrzyp śniegu, ktoś zeszedł z drogi na staw i kierował się ku niej, a po chwili spotkała się oko w oko z Nastką Gołębianką. – Hanka! – wykrzyknęła zdumiona. – Dziwujesz się, jakbym już stergła i po śmierci straszyła! – Co wam też do głowy przychodzi, dawnom waju nie widziała, tom się zdziwiła. W którą stronę idziecie? – A do młyna. – To i mnie droga, bo Mateuszowi niosę kolację. – We młynie teraz robi, na młynarczyka praktykuje?... – Gdzieby tam zaś na młynarczyka się sposobił! Na tartaku, co go to postawili przy młynie, a pilno mają, że już i wieczorami robią. Szły obok siebie, Hanka mało które słowo rzekła, a ino Nastka trzepała wciąż, ale się strzegła, by o Borynie nic nie powiedzieć, juści, że o to Hanka nie spytała, nijako było, choć rada by posłuchała. – Dobrze młynarz płaci? – Po pięć złotych i groszy piętnaście bierze Mateusz... – Aż tyla! Pięć złotych... – Przecież jego to głową wszystko idzie, to i nie dziwota. Hanka milczała, ale przechodząc wprost kuźni, z której przez wybite szyby buchały czerwone światła i krwawiły śniegi, szepnęła: – Ten judasz zawsze ma co robić. – Czeladnika se przybrał, a sam cięgiem jeździ, pono z Żydami spółkę trzyma w lesie i razem ludzi oszukują. – Tną to już poręby? – W lesie to siedzicie czy co, że wam nie wiadomo? – Nie w lesie, ale za nowinami nie biegam po wsi. – A to żebyście wiedzieli, rąbią, ale na przykupnym. – Juści, naszego przecież nie pozwolą tknąć... – Ino nie wiada, kto zabroni, wójt trzyma ze dworem, sołtys też i wszyscy, co bogatsi. – Prawda, kto ta bogaczów zmoże, kto ich przeprze...A zajrzyj, Nastuś, do nas. – Idźcie z Bogiem, przylecę którego dnia z kądzielą. Rozstały się przed młynarzowym domem. Nastka poszła do młyna, na dół nieco, a Hanka przez podwórze do kuchni; ledwie się tam dostała, bo pieski się zleciały i zaczęły doszczekiwać i przypierać ją do ściany, aż Jewka obroniła i powiedła, ale nim się rozgadały, weszła młynarzowa i zaraz prosto z rnostu rzekła: – Do męża macie interes? Jest we młynie. Nie czekała, ino poszła, ale spotkała się z nim w pół drogi; poprowadził ją do pokoju, zaraz też zapłaciła mu, co była winna za kaszę i mąkę. – Krowę zjadacie! – powiedział zgarniając pieniądze do szuflady. – Cóż poradzić, kamieni przeciech nie ugryzie. Zła była. – Wałkoń jest wasz chłop, to wam powiem. – Jest wałkoń abo i nie jest! Cóż to będzie robił? Gdzie? U kogo? – Nie ma to młocki we wsi? – Parobkiem ni wyrobnikiem nie był, to i nie dziwota, że się do tego nie rwie. – Przyzwyczai się jeszcze, przyzwyczai! Szkoda mi chłopa, choć wilkiem patrzy i nieustępliwy, rodzonego nie uszanował, ale szkoda człowieka... – A dyć mówili... że jest robota u pana nnłynarza...dopraszam się... może by pan Antka wziął do roboty...dopraszam się. . – buchnęła płaczem, obłapiała go za nogi, całowała po rękach, a prosiła gorąco. – Niech przyjdzie, prosił go nie będę, robota jest, ale ciężka, przy obróbce drzewa pod piły... – Dyć poradzi, sposobny do wszystkiego, jak mało któren we wsi... – Wiem, dlatego mówię, żeby przyszedł do roboty, ale swoją drogą źle wy swojego pilnujecie – źle. Stanęła wystraszona nic nie rozumiejąc. – Chłop ma dzieci i żonę, a za drugimi się ugania. Zbladła i poczęła się trząść w sobie. – Prawdę mówię, wałęsa się po wsi nocami, widzieli go ludzie nie raz jeden... Odetchnęła z ulgą ogromną, wiedziała przecież o tym i dobrze rozumiała, że go tak pamięć krzywdy rzuca po nocach i spać nie daje... a ludzie zaraz to sobie farbują na swoje. – Mógł się już wziąć do roboty, zaraz by mu wywietrzały z głowy kochania. – Gospodarski syn to... – Dziedzic jucha, w robocie będzie przebierał , jak ta świnia w pełnym korycie. Kiedy taki przebierny, to trzeba było żyć w zgodzie z ojcem, a za Jagusią nie latać...boć to i grzech niemały, i wstyd... – Co też panu w głowie powstało? co? – zawołała prędko. – Mówię wam, jak jest, cała wieś o tym wie, spytajcie się! – zawołał głośno i prędko, że to popędliwy był wielce i zawsze rad prawdę rznął prosto z mostu. – Czy to ma przyjść? – zapytała cicho. – Niech przyjdzie, choćby jutro. Co to wam. czego beczycie?... – Nie, nie, to ino z mrozu... Wolno powracała, ciężko, jakby ją przygniatało do ziemi, że ledwo nogi podnosiła. Ściemniał świat i śniegi tak poszarzały, że jakoś trafić nie mogła na ścieżkę, próżno przecierała oczy z łez marznących u rzęs, próżno... Nie odszukała, nie widziała nic i szła już w tej ciemnicy nagłej a bolącej; Jezus! jak bolącej. – Za Jagusią lata, za Jagusią... Tchu nie mogła złapać, a serce się jej tłukło jako ten ptak przetrącony, a w głowie kołowało, kołowało, aż wsparła się o jakieś drzewo nad stawem i cisnęła się doń mocno, do bólu. – Może i nieprawda, może ino cyganił... Uczepiła się tego ze strachem i oburącz trzymała. – Mój Jezus! Nie dość biedy, nie dość poniewierki, a tu jeszcze i to się zwala na moją biedną głowę, i to... – jęknęła rzewnie i aby stłumić ból, zaczęła biec prędko, aż do utraty tchu i przytomności; jakby ją wilki goniły, wpadła do izby zadyszana, ledwie żywa. Antka jeszcze nie było. Dzieci siedziały przed kominem na dziadkowym kożuchu, a stary strugał im wiatrak i zabawiał. – Przywieźli wełnę, Hanuś, we trzech workach przywieźli... Rozwiązała wory i w jednym z nich na wierzchu znalazła bochen chleba, kawał słoniny i z dobre pół garnca kaszy. – Niech ci Pan Jezus odpłaci za dobrość – szepnęła rozrzewniona i zaraz też narządziła sutą kolację, i rychło dzieci spać położyła. Uciszyło się wnet w całym domu, bo u Weroniki już spali, a stary też wkrótce przyległ na przypiecku i zasnął, Hanka zaś wyporządziła kółko, siadła przed kominem i przędła. Długo w noc siedziała, do pierwszych kurów, a wciąż, jak ta nić, wiło się przez nią młynarzowe powiedzenie: "Za Jagną lata, za Jagną." Kółko warczało z cicha, jednostajnie, niestrudzenie, noc zaglądała w okno miesięczną, mroźną twarzą i jakby pobrzękiwała w szybki, i wzdychający tuliła się do ścian, a chłód wypełzał z kątów, za nogi chwytał i siwą pleśnią rozrastał się po glinianym toku; świerszcz strzykał za kominem, ino czasem przerwał, gdy które dziecko zakrzyczało przez sen lubo rzuciło się na łóżku – i znowu sta wała głęboka, przemarznięta cichość! Mróz był coraz tęższy i kieby żelaznymi pazurami ściskał, bo raz w raz trzaskały deski w szczycie, to pogięte stare ściany łupnęły, jakby kto strzelił, to belka niektóra pęczniała od mrozu potrzaskując z cicha, to snadź ziąb przejął na wskróś przyciesie, że zadygotały z nagła boleśnie, i cały dom kurczył się, przywierał do ziemi a drgał z zimnicy. – Że mnie też do głowy nie przyszło! Juści, taka urodna, taka spaśna, taka przypochlebna, a ja co?... Chuchro takie, skóra i gnaty, cóż ja? Czy to umiem go zniewolić do się? czy to śmiem? A choćbym i żyłę każdą wypruła la niego, nic to, kiej serca la mnie nie ma. Cóż ja! Cóż?... Niemoc ją ogarnęła, niemoc ogromna, cicha i bolesna, tak strasznie bolesna, że nawet płakać nie mogła, nie miała sił, trzęsła się ino w sobie jak ta drzewina drętwiejąca z zimna, co ani uciecze od męki, ni poratunku uprosi, ni bronić się poradzi – jako ta drzewina skrzytwiała Hanczyna dusza. Wsparła głowę na kółku, opuściła ręce i zapatrzyła się przed się, w swoją dolę nieszczęsną, w gorzką bezmoc swoją, i długo, długo tak trwała, ino kiedy niekiedy spod sinych powiek wysuła łza jaka paląca i padała na wełnę, i zamarzała tam w krwawy różaniec boleści. Ale nazajutrz wstała spokojniejsza nieco, bo i jakże, miała to czas na turbowanie jak jaka dziedziczka! Może tak jest, jak młynarz powiadał, a może i nie jest! Opuści to ręce, płakać będzie i wyrzekać, kiej wszystko na jej głowie, i dzieci, i gospodarstwo, i bieda cała! Kto temu zaradzi jak nie ona? Tylko pomodliła się gorąco przed Matką Bolesną i żeby Pan Jezus odmienił, to się ochfiarowała iść na zwiesnę do Częstochowy, na trzy msze dać i kiedyś, jak się zapomoże, zanieść cały kamień wosku do kościoła, na światło przed wielki ołtarz. Ulżyło jej bardzo, jakby się wyspowiadała i ten Sakrament święty wzięła, że ostro zabrała się do przędzenia, tylko dzień, chociaż był słoneczny i jasny, dłużył się jej niepomiernie i rozbierała ją troska o Antka. Przyszedł dopiero wieczorem, na samą kolację, ale był taki zbiedzony, zmarnowany i cichy, a tak się witał poczciwie, dzieciom bułek przyniósł, że prawie zapomniała o podejrzeniach, a gdy jeszcze urznął sieczki i pomagał jej przy obrządku, jak mógł, rozczuliła się tak głęboko, że i wypowiedzieć trudno. Nie mówił tylko, gdzie był i co robił, juścić nie śmiała o to pytać. Po kolacji przyszedł Stach, jak był często zaglądał, choć mu Weronka broniła, a w jakiś czas po nim najniespodziewaniej zjawił się stary Kłąb. Niemało się zdziwili, bo pierwszy to był człowiek ze wsi od czasu ich wygnania, i tak rozumieli, że z jakimś interesem przychodzi. – Że to nikt ani się pokaże, tom umyślił waju odwiedzić – rzekł prosto. Dziękowali mu też ze szczerą i głęboką wdzięcznością. Siedli se rzędem na ławie, blisko komina, i pogadywali wolno, poważnie, a stary dorzucał gałązek na ogień. – Mróz niezgorszy, co? – Że i młócić bez kożucha i rękawic trudno – powiedział Stacho. – A co gorsza, że i wilki się pokazują. Ze zdumieniem spojrzeli na Kłęba. – Prawdę mówię, dzisiejszej nocy podkopywały pod wójtów chlew, musiało je coś spłoszyć, że prosiaka nie wzięły, a wygrzebały jamę, aż pod przycieś, sam chodziłem w połednie oglądać, piąciu ich musiało być najmniej! – To ani chybi, na ciężką zimę znak. – Przeciech mrozy dopiero co wzięły i tu już wilki wychodzą... – Widziałem pod Wolą, na tej drodze za młynem, wiecie, gęsty ślad, jakby całe stado szło na ukos drogi, przy– glądałem się, alem myślał, że to pańskie psy polowe, a to wilki musiały być... – powiedział żywo Antek. – Byliście to i w porębie? – zagadnął Kłąb. – Nie, powiadali ino ludzie, że tną ten przykupny las, przy Wilczych Dołach. – Powiedział i mnie borowy, że dziedzic nikogo z Lipiec wołać nie będzie do roboty, pono przez złość, że się o swoje upominają. – Któż mu to las wytnie, jak nie Lipczaki? – wtrąciła Hanka. – Moiściewy, tyla wszędy narodu próżno siedzi po chałupach i czeka roboty kiej zmiłowania. Mało tu w samej Woli, mało to tych kołtunów w Rudce albo i tamtych smoluchów w Dębicy! Niech ino dziedzic krzyknie, to w jeden dzień stanie parę sto najzdatniejszego chłopa. Póki na przykupnym rąbią, niech sobie rąbią, niech się wspomogą, niewiele tam tego, a i dla naszych za daleko. – A jak nasz bór zaczną?... – zapytał Stacho. – Nie damy! – rzucił krótko i mocno Kłąb. – Pobarujemy się! niech dziedzic zobaczy, kto mocniejszy, on czy cały naród? niech zobaczy! Nie mówili już o tym, zbyt to leżało wszystkim na wątrobie i piekło, ino jeszcze Bylica powiedział jąkająco i nieśmiało: – Znam ja to plemię dziedzicowe z Woli, znam, figla on wam wystroi... – Niechaj stroi, nie dziecim, to nas nie zwiedzie– zakończył Kłąb. Pogadali jeszcze o wypędzeniu Magdy przez organistów, o czym Kłąb rzekł swoje: – Juści, po ludzku to nie jest, ale i szpitala trudno im było w chałupie zakładać, że to im przecież Magda ni swat, ni brat: Pogadali o tym i owym i rozeszli dosyć późno, a na odchodnym Kłąb po swojemu prosto i krótko powiedział, żeby do niego zachodzili, a jak im czego potrza, niech ino rzekną – to czy z leguminy, czy paszy dla jałówki, a choćby i te parę złotych – znajdzie się po somsiedzku... Antkowie ostali sami. Hanka po długim wahaniu, po wielu nieśmiałych wzdychach spytała wreszcie: – Znalazłeś jaką robotę? – Nie, byłem we dworze jednym i drugim, przewiadywałem się i u ludzi, a nie nalazłem... – odpowiedział cicho nie podnosząc oczów, bo choć prawda, że był tu i owdzie, ale o robotę się nie starał, a ino cały ten czas przewałęsał. Położyli się, dzieci już spały, ułożone w nogach łóżka dla ciepła; ciemność ogarnęła izbę, tylko księżycowe światło lało się przez zamarznięte, roziskrzone szybki i przenikało wskroś izby świetlistym pasem, nie zasnęli jednak; Hanka przewracała się z boku na bok i medytowała: teraz powiedzieć o tartaku czy też dopiero jutro rano? – Szukałem, ale choćbym i dostał; nie pójdę ze wsi, nie będę się tłukł po świecie, jak ten pies bezpański – szepnął po długim milczeniu. – To samo umyśliłam, tak samo! – zawołała radośnie – po co szukać chleba po świecie?... i we wsi trafia się niezgorszy zarobek, a to młynarz mi powiedział, że ma robotę la ciebie przy tartaku choćby i od jutra, a płaci dwa złote i groszy piętnaście. – Chodziłaś pytać? – krzyknął. – Nie, płaciłam, com mu była winna, a on sam powiedział, że miał przysłać po ciebie; nawet i nie wspomniałam – tłumaczyła się zestraszona. Nic już nie odrzekł, a i ona milczała; leżeli koło siebie nieruchomie, bez słowa, sen ich odleciał zupełnie, roili coś w utajeniu głębokim, czasem wzdychali, to roztapiali duszę w tej głuchej, martwej ciszy – psy jakieś naszczekiwały we wsi, daleko, daleko i słabo, koguty biły skrzydłami i piały już z północka, a szum cichy jakby wiatru zahuczał nad chałupą. – Śpisz to? – przysunęła się nieco bliżej. – Kiej śpik mię odszedł. Leżał wznak, z rękami pod głową, tak blisko przy niej, a tak daleko sercem, daleko myślami – leżał nieruchomy, bez oddechu prawie, bez pamięci, bo Jagusine oczy znowu wyjrzały z ciemności i modrzyły się w księżycowej poświacie... A Hanka przysunęła się bliżej jeszcze, przywarła gorącą twarzą do jego ramienia, przywarła sercem całym – Nie, już w niej nie było podejrzeń żadnych ni żalów, ni goryczy, a ino tym miłowaniem serdecznym, tą lubością duszną, pełną dufności i oddania się, cisnęła się do jego serca. – Jantoś, pódziesz to jutro do roboty? – śpytała drżąco, byle ino co rzec, byłe ino usłyszeć głos jego i zgwarzyć się z jego duszą. – Może i pójdę, juści, trzeba ich, trzeba... – odpowiadał nie myśląc o tym. – Idź, Jantoś, idź... – prosiła miętko i zarzuciła mu rękę na szyję i szukała gorącymi ustami jego ust ledwie dyszących. Ale on nie drgnął nawet, nie odpowiedział, nie poczuł jej uścisku, nie wiedział o niej, szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył w tamtej oczy, w Jagusine modre oczy. Kategoria:Chłopi